


The Pick-Up

by heartspocky



Series: Was supposed to be Kinktober but is now more like Kinkmas 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Frottage, Gay Bar, M/M, Roleplay, kinktober? hardly knew er
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspocky/pseuds/heartspocky
Summary: Isa's night out becomes a night in.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Was supposed to be Kinktober but is now more like Kinkmas 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Pick-Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twilieighplants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilieighplants/gifts).



"You're not here by yourself, are you?" Lea's voice was low, but Isa could hear him over a cacophony of overly-loud talking, hearty laughing, and the clinking of glasses: the usual din of bar patrons. That the words were decipherable meant Lea was standing close—not that Isa couldn't already tell. He could feel the lanky man's body heat seeping into his skin and the rush of air as beer-breath hit his cheek.

A group of brightly-dressed adults, glued to the television bolted on the far wall, cheered exuberantly as some athlete scored a goal.

Lea grinned as he waited for the yelling to die down. "You're looking a little lonely." He had yet to notice that Isa hadn't spoken. "Or maybe you just stepped back for a second to get another drink, and the guy you're with is here somewhere. Let me guess..." Rather rudely, he pointed to a man sitting on the couch adjacent to a small table. The man was focused, sipping at some dark liquor as he looked intently over a pile of papers. "White hair, gold eyes. All business. Kind of sophisticated, but not above places like this. Am I right?"

Isa's lips quirked.

"...No," he responded.

"Huh. Okay." Lea lowered his arm. "How about Goatee over there at the poker table?" Isa shook his head. "Alright, alright. Hm." Lea made a show of looking around, scanning the sea of patrons for another suitable fit. Not the giggly, mullet-sporting drunk, and not the big guy with dreadlocks who appeared as though he might be looking for a fight. Definitely not the blonde woman almost _certainly_ looking for a fight. Whoever the potential beau may be, they needed to fit a certain type: male, composed. No one sloppy or undignified.

Lea landed on someone close enough. "How about Eyepatch?"

"Absolutely not," Isa said firmly as the long-haired man caught his eye. Lea grinned fully, which still only ever looked lazy and a little sarcastic on him, and nodded slowly.

"So. Alone?"

Isa seemed to hesitate before answering. "Yes."

Lea smirked. "Not for long."

"You seem to think quite highly of yourself," Isa responded, clutching his drink more tightly. "What if I'm not interested in you?"

"And you're presumptuous," Lea retorted. "Never said _I'd_ be your company." Isa shook his head. "...You'd be missing out though, if you picked someone else. My dick is in high demand—this offer might not come around again, so you should take advantage while you have the chance."

"Doubtful." 

"Which part?"

"Both." Isa finished his drink. Without hesitating, Lea turned to the bartender and slapped down some cash, ordering an Old-Fashioned on the rocks, 'for the hot, blue-haired guy who looks like he doesn't want to be here.' Isa felt a tiny smile forming and tried to stamp it down. Lea passed him the drink.

"I'm Axel."

"Saïx."

"Saïx," Lea repeated, really savoring it and sounding it out as though it weren't two syllables and four easy letters. "Well, Saïx, what do you say we get out of here?"

Isa swirled his drink in his hand, watching amber liquor swirl around a single large ice cube.

"I'd say I've barely made a dent in the drink on which you've just spent your presumably hard-earned money," he said. Lea shook his head, dropping his hands as if ready to surrender. 

"Alright, _Saïx_. I see how it is. I'll get out of your hair... just a bathroom pit stop and I'll be on my way."

Like that wasn't an invitation. Isa downed his drink, throwing it back like the rowdy young adults at a college party he'd attended once at the behest of an old friend. 

Briskly, he strode to the black door in the corner and threw it open, his eyes landing on a head of bright red hair. Lea was standing at the sink, moving to the trash can to throw out a wet, crunched paper towel.

Then Isa was behind him, pushing him against the graffitied wall with the force of his own body. Hands roaming, Isa found pronounced hip bones and warm thighs; a lithe, lanky figure so different from Isa's own. And one he hadn't minded getting to know. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Isa asked.

"It's like you know me," Lea purred.

Isa's mouth met Lea's neck, kissing, sucking, and biting, before grabbing him by a bony shoulder and turning him roughly around. Lea's face was flushed, green eyes blazing.

"Do it," he goaded, but still jumped a little when Isa pawed between his legs. Lea reached for him, grabbing the back of Isa's jacket with two fists, and hoisted a leg around his waist. Isa grabbed Lea's hips and thrust, erasing the distance between their bodies. Lea was squirming, moving his body rhythmically in a pantomime of what Isa knew he—both of them—wanted. Isa grinded harshly in return, one hand finding Lea's hair and pulling it at the scalp.

"Oh _yeah_ ," Lea murmured, "That's what I'm talkin' about." Clumsily, he groped at Isa's ass with a grip that would have hurt without layers of clothing to buffer. Not that Isa would have minded. "...we should take this—" 

Lea's suggestion hadn't been fully voiced before Isa returned to himself.

"Elsewhere," he muttered, untangling himself from Lea's limbs and taking a step back. 

He flattened his hair with his hand and straightened his clothes; Lea seemed to have no misgivings about looking as though he'd just rolled around in bed, ignoring the handful of knowing looks they received from patrons as they left the bathroom and continued out the front door.

"Your place or mine?" Lea asked. Isa rolled his eyes.

"I've called a cab."

Lea grinned. "Sneaky. Didn't even see you take out your phone."

Isa spotted the yellow taxi as it pulled up, moving toward it without a word. It took Lea a second to realize he'd gone, his footsteps muffled by the night's light snowfall.

Neither man could remember a car ride that felt as long as this one. Like giddy teenagers, they could hardly keep their hands to themselves; Isa's sense of propriety was the only thing between the two of them, a traumatized cab driver, and a potential public indecency charge.

Lea's hand inched ever closer, pinky looping Isa's. Isa shot an anxious glance in the rear view mirror, tapping his fingers against his thigh. 

"Is this us?" Lea asked as the cab slowed, pulling to the curb nearest the sprawling, luxury apartment complex spanning the length of the block. Isa gave a stiff nod, already finishing up payment. 

"Axel, come." He pushed the door open, sliding out into the cold.

"At least wait till we get inside," Lea quipped, but Isa was already waiting for him on the sidewalk. Lea quickly followed, jumping from the cab and slamming the door behind him, long legs taking extra wide steps to catch up. 

They were separated only by the long walk across a lavish atrium and an impatient, overcrowded elevator ride. 

"This way, Axel," Isa said quietly as the doors opened on floor seven, leading them down the hall and coming to a stop mid-way. Keeping his hands steady was nearly impossible with Lea's hands roaming between his legs, but Isa managed to unlock the door without dropping his key. He threw the door open and stumbled in, uncharacteristically inelegant with Lea wrapped so close.

"Nice digs," Lea said upon entering. His eyes landed on the one pop of color, a deep red loveseat placed in the center of the living room. "That's the best couch I've ever seen in my life."

Isa scoffed. "It's an eyesore. The person who picked it out was an idiot."

Lea snickered. "Lead the way." 

As they approached the short hallway, Isa met him with an intense, sustained look. "This is unusual for me." Lea bit down on a grin.

"Getting laid? I doubt it."

"Inviting a stranger into my home," Isa corrected. 

"We're not really strangers, Saïx, are we?"

"No. I suppose not."

Contrary to his word, Lea took Isa's hand and led him into the bedroom. There, rough kisses became soft and searching; hands roamed desperately. Isa lowered himself onto the bed with care, Lea pushing thick blue hair out of the way as he followed. He latched onto Isa's bared neck, bites easing into gentle kisses until he pulled back entirely, returning only to nuzzle in close. The unmistakable scent of cologne filled his senses.

"You smell really good," he said. 

"And you smell like bar food," Isa quipped, fighting a smile. Lea snickered.

"Growing boys gotta eat," he returned easily. Isa briefly opened his mouth, a crude and uncharacteristic quip threatening to escape, but closed it again. "What, you have a suggestion?" 

Isa shook his head tightly, letting out a long breath as Lea placed a warm hand on each of his knees, opening Isa's legs and settling between them as he returned to his favorite place. Lea buried his face in the crook of Isa's neck, pressing breathy, soft kisses against soft skin as his hands wandered and hips thrust.

In spite of himself, Isa groaned, his eyes slipping closed. The way Lea moved was rhythmic, hypnotic, dangerous; like a flickering flame, he promised warmth, threatened to burn him. 

Isa was moaning lowly, long and sustained—melodious. Had he pushed his knees to his chest without even sparing the action a thought, or had his partner aided him? 

Unconcerned either way, Isa soaked up the man's affections, feeling green eyes on him, intrigued and admiring. Piercing. Isa ran his hands up Lea's sides, fingers dancing down his waist, rustling thin t-shirt material and hinting at the imminent removal of his jeans.

So often skilled at overlooking his pleasure, at retaining a semblance of control until the very end, Isa instead found that he was jolted to his core each time Lea's groin brushed his. Lea succeeded in knocking every last thought from his mind. 

In the moonlight they twisted and danced, hips rutting, lips tasting, hands grabbing. He wanted to let go, so he did; throwing his head back, he came with a cry, a howl, arousal only abating once Lea followed—a few more minutes of maddening, frenzied dry humping later.

When he returned to his senses, Isa found himself gasping for breath, clutching onto Lea for dear life, nails digging into soft the gray fabric barely holding onto his upper body. Slowly, he lowered his legs, the room coming back into view.

Lea grinned, rolling off him, flopping gracelessly onto his usual side of the bed.

"What do you think about Axel?" Lea asked, equally breathless, face tinged red as he looked over to Isa. 

"Insufferable," Isa choked. Lea's laugh was subdued, but genuine.

"Well, I gotta say—Saïx? A little humorless. I like Isa better." Lea thought for a moment, briefly hearkening back to a little jab from earlier in the night, thrown effortlessly. "And I liked that couch, okay? Shut up." The two kissed, finding one another's arms easily. They shared a small, familiar smile as they settled in, Lea's head resting on Isa's shoulder. "...Remember to put your ring back on before you sleep, will ya?"

Isa chuckled. "You too." 

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as Lea brushed warm fingertips lightly over his hair.


End file.
